Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = Avengers vs. X-Men (Part Two) | Synopsis1 = The battle has started, and the rest of his fellow X-Men are replying to Scott about what he just did. But Cyclops still wants to protect Hope at any cost. When the Avengers are ready to arrive to the island, Magneto uses his magnetic powers to throw Colossus in a "magnetic fastball special", successfully damaging the Helicarrier. When Red Hulk starts fighting him, it makes many of the Avengers to fall off to the coast of Utopia, where Namor punches away the Thing. But Luke Cage takes the place of his teammate in that fight. Iron Man, Doctor Strange and Spider-Woman starts a flying attack, which Cyclops tries to prevent, but his beams are blocked by Iron Man's and Doctor Strange's shields. Suddenly, Captain America's shield impacts in his visor. When he sees Cap leading a group of Avengers to battle him, Cyclops leads his response. Inside Utopia, Hope is left to the Lights by Emma Frost, who returns to the battle only to be attacked by Iron Man, who uses microscopic telepathic tasers to prevent Frost by attacking mentally the Avengers, in that moment, Magneto arrives to help Emma Frost. Elsewhere, Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver is watching the fight via TV, when he asks his sister to go with him, what she apparently resigns. 3.7 seconds later and back to Utopia, Quicksilver arrives and assists Iron Man by punching his father. Back to where he was, Wanda turns off the TV and leaves the room. A notebook is seen in a desk which is described as "Wanda's dream journal" where a sketch of the Phoenix force is seen along the phrase "This is how the world ends!". Inside Utopia, Hope wants to go to the beach and stop the fight, when Transonic tries to stop her, she's hit by Hope. Back to the beach, Rogers is discussing with Cyclops while protecting himself from Scott's blasts with his shield. Cap is trying to convince Cyclops to let him get Hope, but he asks Magik for a backdoor, while she teleports to the Limbo, where Doctor Strange follows her. Again in the real world, the X-Men continue fighting the Avengers when Cyclops notices Wolverine disappeared. In the sewer systems, he and Spider-Man are trying to infiltrate inside the building. When they arrive, they found Hope flaming, and the Light defeated at her at his feet. Wolverine tries to attack her, but he's burned by her. When a part of the Avengers and the X-Men arrives, Hope is gone, miles away from Utopia. In the deep of space, the Avengers team which had the duty to intercept the Phoenix and destroy it, found themselves against that enemy, at what Thor told them to "Stand fast, my friends... Today is a good day as any to die". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Security Recon *** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** Recruits *** *** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Demons Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Mutant-Fairy Hybrids * * * Locations: * ** ** Unknown location * * Space Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = • As The Opening Shot Is Fired, The Avengers Storm The Beach Of Utopia, And The Phoenix Draws Ever Nearer To Earth! • But Which Side Will Wolverine Fight On? • And What Choice Will Hope Make That Will Change The Direction And Scope Of The Conflict Dramatically? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included Category:Fastball Special/Appearances